


Acceptance

by sanva



Series: Deviled Eggs [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, cuddling on the couch at the end of a busy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: 12-26-2009

  


 

Sliding down onto the couch, Jensen leaned against Jared's side, eyes drooping nearly shut. It was late, nearly ten o'clock, on Christmas and he was stuffed, warm, and tired. Jared shifted next to him, one long arm sliding behind him till fingers brushed against his him and fingertips teased beneath the dark green sweater he was wearing. They'd had a busy day and the last bit of company was still loitering around the front hall, exchanging goodbyes with the rest of Jared's family.

Lips brushed against the shell of his hear, warm breath whispered against his cheek. “You all right?”

He nodded, turning to face his boyfriend. “Yeah, just tired.”

“You're the one that volunteered to help out with dinner,” Jared teased, squeezing his hip gently and pulling Jensen closer. “Of course you didn't get much down time. Christmas dinner is even crazier than Thanksgiving!”

“I di—” Jensen broke off into a yawn, shrugging. “You didn't tell me that. My family always does finger foods for Christmas dinner . . . even the ham is sliced or diced and passed around on a tray.”

“What can I say, we're a festive bunch.” Jared stole a quick kiss, causing Jensen's cheeks to flush brightly beneath his glasses and freckles. They don't usually show much affection, especially where lips are involved, outside of their rooms when at Jared's parents. Jensen didn't want to make Jared's parents feel awkward or push the acceptance they'd shown so far.

They'd both been surprised throughout the day with just how accepting most of Jared's family had been. Christmas time for the Padalecki's meant family visits and get togethers. In addition to having Gerry's brother and his family, Sherri's brother and wife, and Sherri's parents over for dinner, they'd visited Gerry's father in a nursing home. The older man hadn't exactly understood why Jensen was there, but then he didn't exactly remember or understand much of what was happening around him to begin with.

Jensen felt bad, in a way, for the man. He was sweet, polite, and a bit of a clown—actually he reminded him a lot of Jared. The years had worn away at his mind, taking memories and muddling knowledge, and most of the time Grandpa Padalecki couldn't recognize his own children and often asked questions half a dozen times during a visit. They gave him a pair of slippers and fresh oatmeal and raisin cookies Megan had baked with Sherri the night before.

Jared had thanked Jensen profusely as they headed back to the car for being so understanding of the questions and odd comments his grandpa had made, especially the fact that Jensen didn't mind that Jared didn't introduce Jensen as anything more than his best friend and roommate. They couldn't be sure what his reaction would have been, even if he wouldn't have remembered the conversation moments later.

Jensen grinned, listening to the pleasant goodbyes and laughter drifting in from the front door. “That you are.” Leaning in he pressed his lips against Jared's, caressing, sucking, and nipping at his boyfriends lips. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Thanks for coming.” Jared settled his head against Jensen's shoulder and they cuddled their on the couch, only to be interrupted ten minutes later by the bright flash of a camera. Jensen laughed, loud and unrestrained as Jared chased his squealing sister out of the room, trying to steal the camera away from her.

He really was having a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
